


Made With Love

by Storm_Rain



Series: (Un)expecting [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Rain/pseuds/Storm_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm...expecting." "Expecting what?" "A child, Dean!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the name for the series imagining Cas telling Dean this, and Dean being clueless. The story went from there. This is fluffier than [With Feeling](http://storm-rain.livejournal.com/22124.html#cutid1.html), but has about the same amount of angsty angel in it. Still no beta, so there could be mistakes. Also, this is only number two in the series, and there will be at least three more to come.

**Title** : Made With Love  
 **Author** : storm_rain  
 **Pairings/Characters** : Dean/Castiel, mention of Sam/Gabriel  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Warnings** : Two men in love, man having a baby  
 **Spoilers** : For Season 5, but only if you don’t know who Gabriel is.  
 **Word Count** : 1,116  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Supernatural and do not make any money from writing this story.  
 **Summary** : “I am...expecting.” “Expecting what?” “A child, Dean!”

The truth finally came out after Castiel turned his back to a demon that was charging at him. Dean took it upon himself to yank the demon off of him and stab it with Ruby’s knife, and noticed that Cas was still on the floor with his hands around his stomach, as if he was protecting it. The guilty look on the normally expressionless angel’s face had Dean calling the meeting they are currently having in their own motel room (Sam and Gabriel were in the one next door; after complaining about hearing each other having sex literally all night in the bed next to them, it was decided that separate room were just a smarter idea for everyone).

“What’s going on, Cas?”  
Dean demands of the almost contrite looking angel in front of him. Dean faces the window looking out at the parking lot, and Castiel faces the door, looking like he’d very much like to be leaving through it, or just flapping away. But he stays and allows Dean to continue.

“You’d already been acting kind of shady, but what was up with that stunt you pulled today? Since when do we turn our backs on demons, especially ones that are actively attacking us?”

Castiel, who has been meeting Dean’s gaze resolutely, falters and looks away. Dean’s face twists and he turns away, too.

“We can’t keep secrets like this, Cas,” he says, an open raw note to his voice that he rarely lets through, except to Sam, Bobby, Cas, and rarely, Gabriel. “You should know that by now.” He looks back to see an uncertain, but resigned expression on his angel’s face. Castiel meets his eyes again and speaks.

“Very well. I must warn you that it is... strange.” Dean snorts and quirks his lips into a wry grin.

“Strange is my area of expertise, Cas. Spit it out.”

Cas swallows hard (he may actually spit it out at this rate); this very human gesture catches Dean’s attention right away, and the worry he’s felt for the past few days amps up.

“I am...expecting.”  
He pauses and looks at Dean apprehensively to judge his reaction. Dean’s face is blank. Then an expression of confusion wrinkles his brow.

“Expecting? Expecting what?”

The apprehensive look is gone, and is replaced with a frustrated and annoyed one.

“A child, Dean!”

This time there is a reaction. The silence that occurs is almost deafening, but words don’t need to be spoken; Dean’s face says it all. His eyes widen, his jaw drops, and he staggers a little. He reaches back to steady himself on the small table that supports the television. For a few moments, his mouth moves, but nothing comes out. Finally, after a few seconds in which Castiel is considering leaving to seek out Gabriel for help, Dean asks quietly, “You’re...you’re pregnant?”

Castiel has grown even more stiff than usual in his normal rigid posture, and nods his head jerkily. Dean makes a noise that could be a sigh, and runs a hand over his face.

“How long have you known?” he asks; Castiel can’t tell what his tone of voice means, and replies in an even more monotone voice than usual, “Almost a week.” Dean levels an almost hurt look at the angel.

“Almost an entire week and you didn’t tell me?” he asks lowly, “You didn’t bother to let me know that I’m a father?” Castiel scowls and retorts defensively, “I didn’t even know how it was possible! There hasn’t been a fledgling born in heaven since before the First War, since before my creation; and there was never one born from two men. The Nephilim were born of women and angels, and they...”

He trails off as he thinks of Gabriel in the next room. Dean looks less angry, but more confused. Castiel continues.

“There have been fledglings born of two angels, and fledglings that God Himself created, but as I said, this was before my time. Gabriel would be able to answer more of your questions.”

Dean looks like he’s going to say something, but Castiel hasn’t finished yet, and holds up a hand. Dean scowls, but closes his mouth a makes a “go ahead” gesture at him. Castiel has to force himself to continue looking at Dean as he finishes.

“The point is, Dean, that I am carrying your child. And this child is not human. I am aware that you do not like to harm children, but—”

“Cas!” Dean interrupts him with a stricken and hurt look on his face. “You actually think I’d hurt our baby?” Castiel’s heart does a funny flip when he hears Dean call the child theirs. Dean approaches him and, to Castiel’s shock, kneels in front of him. His intention becomes clear when he places a reverent hand on Castiel’s stomach, which is still covered by his suit and trench coat. “I’ll do anything to protect our child.” He leans in close to Cas’s still flat abdomen and murmurs, “Hey, there. I’m your daddy, and I’m going to do everything to make you and your mom safe and happy.”

Castiel looks down at the reverent man at his feet, and wonders why his throat feels so tight. When wetness pools in his blue eyes and spills down onto his cheeks, it becomes clear, but he doesn’t wipe away the tears.

“Dean,” he says softly. The hunter looks up, and smiles so brilliantly that Castiel has no other response but to pull him up to stand and press an overjoyed, grateful, and completely loving kiss on his lips. Dean makes a contented noise and tilts his head, bringing a hand behind Castiel’s head to pull him closer. His other hand never leaves Castiel’s stomach, where his and Castiel’s child rests, waiting to be brought into this world, where an angel and a hunter will work their hardest to do right by their child.

 **The End**


End file.
